midiancityfandomcom-20200214-history
The Pack
Pack ' Contacts: Current Alpha: Ayr Bosatsu, Angela Ritter (Inactive) Current Beta: Amara Parmelee & Brekka Nightfire The Pack Exterior and boundary is protected at all times by our own personal unit of Guards. This is to prevent chaos and means that we expect you to respect our lands and act accordingly. Roleplay which ignores or over-rides these expectations on our land will be met with the same disrespect. It takes no effort whatsoever to I.M one of us and ask permission - which ought be given 99% of the time - to damage the den or cause a ruckus. It's simply more fun when we can engage with you in Roleplay so we both enjoy ourselves. All Relevant Notecards may be found throughout the Article as they are presented within our Notecard. NPC info. First and foremost I'll keep this simple. The pack territory is ours ICLY and consequently you can expect it to be logically protected. I don't want to hear claims of whining, autoing or whatever else. By coming into Faction territory - which is a safe zone - you abide by the faction leaders rules. Elsewise you don't sit/camp/mosey about there. You need consent to do any damage to our home. Why? Because we just got a new home and we sort of like it. Every Gang has it's own safe zone - this is ours. Rp is about fun, but too often we've had people throwing grenades into or at the den among other things. Frankly? We're sick of it. The ruins are what the pack lays claim to - there's a whole city to explore - and why should we be denied a slice of heaven? That said - on we go. Pack Npc - Jack, jake, jim, thomas and Marquis. The NPCS above will keep an eye out on the den with or without other Actual players around. They protect the den itself vigilantly without hesitation. If someone approaches the fence the NPC's will approach them and ask them of their business. Trouble makers will be shot *at* not necessarily shot to hurt - simply to scare them away. Offenders - repeated - will be shot at though. So if you're standing in the ruins lobbing grenades into the den area you can expect an NPC to shoot at you. Unlike other Pack Npcs, however, these boys are pretty unpleasant. They're kitted up with full out Iron suits of armour - akin to Australias ned kelly - and will not hesitate to blow people away who make nuisance of themselves. You treat them with respect, they treat you with respect. They will deliver any messages you may have to the Pack or it's Leaders without hesitation. Is this an Auto-kill? No. By no means is it Auto-ing. But you cannot realistically expect to be able to just walk into a den such as this without a care in the world. If you want to RP out a combat situation by all means feel free to I.M Ayr Bosatsu, Amara Parmelee, or Yewh rang- all of which, I am sure will accomodate your request. '[ The Pack's Information ] This notecard is OOC to strangers and Non-pack. All pack members may assume this information has been given to them.The only IC information which you can use may be gleaned from Rp with the pack. You cannot assume this 'handbook' to be IC information to be used against us. Only the Pack have IC Access to this information - of which will be given to them once they become part of the Family officially. If you want to join us, you need to keep this in mind : "We act like a wolf pack". Even if you're not a wolf, you'll have to act like one in the pack. Together we are strong, alone we are weak. This is our Ethos. We are a pack and we will behave like one. We are an isolationist faction, keeping to ourselves and keeping everything regarding our politics styles and thoughts to ourselves. We don't share with others - we share with the pack and only the pack. are Two Cores to the Pack - to Appeal to White knights and Dark Knights of Midian. Of which we have the main 'Pack' and the sub-division therein; 'the Basterds'. See Notecard: "The Basterds." Behind the clean gleam, and shiny sheen of the Packs Gloriously Noble Armour lays dormant the left hand of the Alpha - The Basterds. Though the Pack does not openly admit to having them; they exist within the cracks and missing holes of the Packs hierarchy - moving openly sometimes and stealthily others. Unlike the Pack itself which seeks to retain life, to invoke a sense of Pride in being noble, virtuous, the Basterds seek revenge for Past Pack harms. Even those that don't exist, even though that were perceived slights. Whereas the Seven Rules of Bushido Guide the Real Pack, the dark sider - the left hand of the Alpha - adheres to a different code of conduct, personified by the name itself. The Eight Rules of the Basterds; B * Bloody Revenge on the enemy A * Abolish the enemy. S * Sterilize the enemy T * Tear into the enemy E * Execute the enemy R * Redemption is not for the enemy D * Destruction to the enemy S * Silencing the enemy There is only the enemy and he must be punished, purged and fucked with. You don't care about morality; your only allegiance and alliance is to the Alpha and the Beta. You can be overt, you can be covert - but let the enemy know you're a Basterd, let them come and try bring a fight to us on our soil. So what do you fight for? What's your rules? None. Everybody outside of the Pack is free game. Coordinate, cooperate, all for the greater good of ruining every single person in the City itself. UAC. Catwalkers. Hounds - Everybody, everywhere, anytime is open for assault. You have no rules, no regulations other than you bow before the Alpha, and when he says unto you 'jump' your cry is 'how high'. OOC NOTE The Basterds is for those people who're interested in the Pack but stil want to be a menace to society. Fight over territory, over the pack of cigarettes somebody is holding, we encourage you to wreck things up - entirely. Anyone, ANYONE can be a Basterd irrespective of your current divisions within the pack or whatever else. The Same OOC rules apply to the Basterds as do the other packies. New Roleplayers In Midian City Further to this, the Pack happily brings hybrids into the city and gives them a new home icly and oocly. If you're a new hybrid to the city, we would love to Icly bring you into midian. '''-T H E P A C K -' The Pack- The Seven Rules of Bushido which you should adhere to ICLY (Unless you're of the Basterd Division) * Rectitude (義, gi) * Courage (勇, yuu) * Benevolence (仁, jin) * Respect (礼, rei) * Honesty (誠, makoto or 信 shin) * Honor (誉, yo) * Loyalty (忠, chuu) Important Info for Pups or those looking to join our Family. The Leadership For Over two years now Ayr has been leading the pack upwards from their previously dormant state. By encouraging roleplay involving machines, rabies, chemicals, explosions and all other manner of chaos he has sought to keep the Pack an interesting, active, faction that has many things to offer the city in an in character and out of character perspective. Ayr to this day - though more withdrawn and shadowy - continues to Lead the Pack, having become Alpha by Angela Ritters decision. Though many have come and gone in the Beta position, they have always been strong candidates with excellent upstanding records of roleplay standard and decency of character. Ranging from Aidann beck to kittten Paine to Shiroyu Takakura, Ayrs brother, the Pack has seen a strong collection of powerful individuals who have proven to be worth their salt in every capacity put to them. More recently, The Beta Gage Surface had stepped down due to real life commitments, leaving the position open. Currently Amara Parmelee and Brekka Nightfire - both of which were nominated by popular choice and tested - have taken up the roles and are doing fantastic jobs of organizing roleplay and showing the others what loyalty truly is to a Pack member. Make no mistake, the Pack is not one to be trifled with as each of their leaders have the ferocity of animals when their family is put under duress. = = Expectations The Pack - Pups. So, you've decided to go ahead and apply to join the Pack. Well, then, this notecard is for you. Unfortunately this is the part I have to turn into a bit of an asshole and be serious business. For the next five minutes - or however long it takes you to read this - I am not going to be your best buddy. I'm going to be serious and make you evaluate what you want out of this. If you have -any- questions I stress that I am always available and willing to talk to any pack member about any issue they may have. I may seem like an asshole and my reputation preceeds me for being thus - but i can assure you i will not ridicule or mock anyone who wants to throw in an idea. As a pup you have thrown your name into the hat and stated you wish to be a pack member. All pups are given a one week trial period in which they must make efforts to prove themselves worthy icly and capable oocly of upholding not only the Pack ethos, but also can follow the rules contained in our notecards. These rules are non-negotiable. All Factions with midian city or groups or anything else labelled has it's own rules and demands upon the individual and the Character. The pack -reserves- the right to eject you if you cannot follow our Rules. Anybody who has been found to have broken IC rules will face IC punishments. Those who have broken OOC rules will be given a warning then ejection if the problem persists. Ask yourself this question first and foremost: "Why bother being in a faction if you're not interested in their affairs?" "What can I offer the Pack?" And we will ask: "What can we offer you?" This is a mutually beneficial relationship you're entering into. If you're joining the pack simply to slum around and not really do anything - reconsider your application. We don't demand you always be at the den, we don't demand you always hang out with us - As i said why bother being in a faction if you're not interested in their affairs? OOC expectations include: - Taking part in Pack activities. - Actively spending time in or around the den and other Pack members. - Upholding yourself as a responsible Roleplayer - that means not Godmodding or metagaming. It means that if a fight breaks out in main chat - you take it to I.m and not make a scene because of something not going your way. - Keeping your damn tag up so we can at least see you have some semblences of Pride in your adoptive family. Yes, you -can- take it down if another business or place you work at demands you keep it up during the time spent there. - Having any questions you have answered fairly and reasonably. - Not passing on any information regarding internal affairs, our home or anything to do with the Pack. IC expectations include: - Being seen in and or around the pack. - Making an effort to make contact with the Alpha, Beta or any other Leads. - Being Enthusiastic and Eager to help and or learn from the others. - Not passing on any information regarding internal affairs, our home or anything to do with the Pack. If, after one week, we see you to be of good standing we will officially bring you into the Pack. If, after one week, you have been up to no good or haven't been of sufficient presence and temperament then you will be ejected. The pack is a family and as such we're seeking responsible people who can add to the dynamic and contribute in however large or small a way they can. Pack Application: Drop to The Pack's Alpha Ayr Bosatsu or the Beta Amara Parmelee/Brekka Nightfire Please RENAME this notecard into 'Name - The Packs Registration' and drop it to the following: The Pack's Alpha: Angela Ritter/Ayr Bosatsu The Pack's Beta: Amara Parmelee/Brekka Nightfire --------------------------------------------------------------------- ((This application is split into two sections, IC and OOC, the OOC section should be filled in entirely honestly by the player, the IC section however is what the recruiter actually sees, and can be lies, creative use of the truth or whatever the applicant sees fit... Just don’t be surprised if things are checked, OOC and IC.)) OOC SL Account Name: What previous RP experience do you have in any medium? How long have you been roleplaying in Midian regularly? Is that applicant character a main Midian account, or an alt? Alts may not be accepted on the grounds of Meta-gaming or faction whoring. Do you have any other characters in Midian factions or groups? Please list factions, and, if desired, alt names, however this is not nessessary: Do you have any past factions or groups? Are you in any other factions currently or groups? (Please note cases are handled individually, and often dual affiliation is encouraged.) What race is your character?* Eg: Neko, Kitsune, wolf etc What are your objectives within Midian What skills are you willing to contribute to the faction? What timezone are you in? (GMT +/-)? NB: This question is optional. What are your main RP times in Midian (SLT)? Any other comments? *NB Sim wide rules pertaining to some races must be adhered to, for instance vampires and lycans. IC Name: Gender: Age: Nationality: Education: Work History: Specialities: Position wanted: Why do you want to join the Pack? What can you bring to the Pack? Are you affiliated with any other Midian organisation, formal or informal, person, or group of people, in any way? _________________________________________________________ Note: As far as Lycans transformation, Will need to speak with the packs Faction Leaders (Angela Ritter/Ayr Bosatsu) for more info on that. Family First and foremost we are a family. We are The Pack and we operate like one. If one of us is in need the others go. The Pack has a long history in Midian - it's an Old Faction that's Honorable and you should be -proud- to be a part of. Wear your Tag, irrespective of rank, proudly and do not shy away from being what you are Icly or Oocly. The Pack itself has a theme song to elaborate the ethos of our conduct and what we expect of you: Nobuo Uematsu - People of the North pole. http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=KaU94E0zjvk '''Rules and Regulations ' - A few considerations then our rules. - i) Are you joining the Pack for any reason other than 'it's cool'? ii) Are you -willing- to wear Pack insignia to show off your pride? iii) Do you -want- to contribute and have fun? Rules 1) Anyone not a member of The Pack is not allowed in the Den Or past the Walls without approval first. Period. Approval needs to be sought through Ayr, Angela or Gage. 2) The Pack ICLY holds claim to the ruins marked by the fences and dirt- Essentially the blob of land which separates it from the outpost. However, we tolerate people in the ruins - but not past our fences or signs. Anyone found past the walls or signs must be ejected immediately and will be subject to ejection too. Just as you cannot go and stand ontop of the UAC bunker so too can you not just stand ontop of our land. The interior outline of the den is marked at most entrances by either a wall or the Cameras which monitor incoming and outgoing individuals. Walking past the camera marks you on pack territory. 3) Please make sure that you have read the Midian City Rules. You get them whenever you enter Midian or Apocalypse. So read them. 4) Ranking-.always show Respect. everyone deserves it not only the leaders but everyone in The Pack. There are Elders and others that are there to help you. Please don't hesitate to talk to them. There are also distinct divisions which you can employ yourself into the service of. [ Divisions and Leads. ] 5) Pups and Canis- You do not need a MCS. really you're some what still new and learning your surroundings. See Combat Notecard about RP and MCS combat rules in the Pack. 6) Rules for backup 7) Be proud of being Pack. While in Midian City and Apocalypse, You must always keep your current title rank up. If you do not know how to do this please feel free to ask. If you're part of another group in Midian such as some business and they ask you keep your employee tag up while working, you are free to do so. But once off the clock, you will need to switch back to your Pack group tag. 8) Punishment and Etiquette with the Pack are highly important. See the note below for information on both. 9) Assuming we accept you, you will be given the Pack's Welcome Pack and initiated into our group. Please IM Ayr Bosatsu for the Welcome Pack. 10) Most importantly. You cannot be in the Catwalkers and the Pack at once. If we find out you even have an Alt in both factions it may result in you being kicked. Why? Because the pack, it's motives and it's beliefs are shrouded in mystery. We don't like information leaks. 11) Keep all information you're given to yourself. People found leaking info to other factions or groups will be punished. 12) Take pride in who you are and what you are. This may be roleplay - but you should be proud of being part of the Pack, a prestigious group within Midian city that has a rich, full, history. 13) Anyone found to be breaking our OOC rules will be given two verbal warnings then ejected. If the problem is particularly severe an ejection may be immediate. Punishment <> For those people who Ignore the Alpha Omega or Beta's orders a collar will be put on them. For those who ignore the hierarchial chain - again - a collar will be put on them. Ignoring your superior officers orders without good reason: Eg if he asks you to do something morally reprehensible will give rise to a leniant sentence if it's deemed justifiable. Here is an Incident report card to be filled out by anyone felt maltreated or that something needs addressed in the pack. <> Punishments are as follows: These are rough guides to punishment as they come. They may be altered if deemed necessary. Showing a lack of care for committing an offence will give rise to an extended custodial sentence and perhaps a demotion or demerit on the offending individual. <> 1. Verbal Warning 2. Collaring 3. Caging 4. Isolation A warning will be given prior to caging. One verbal warning. Failure to adhere to this will result in a sentence being imposed. 1. Collaring consists of being forced to wear a collar for an extended period of time. The collar is remotely locked and cannot be broken off. Any attempts to remove the collar or alter it will be met with high voltage electrical shocks to the body. Attempts to touch it or if it is touched will also bring about the same effect. Officers within the group hold the keys to the collars and can remove them at their discrection. Attempts to remove the collar will result in the sentence being extended. 2. Caging. For offenders who cannot adhere to the collar system they will be put into a cage for a period as determined by the officer in question. All individuals who are caged should not be communicated with and should be given basic provisions of bread and water until their sentence is over. Attempts to communicate with the indivduals without good reason will give rise to a sentence being passed on the offenders and the caged individuals sentence being extended. 3. Isolation. Offenders who cannot be caged or collared will be put into temporary isolation until they learn to correct their behaviour. <> 1. For minor offences. For example, disobeying an order: One week collaring, Twelve hours in the cell (including offline time) 2. For Verbal offences: Telling a superior officer to 'fuck off' or something of similar disrespect. One week collaring with Thirteen hours in the cell. 3. Assault of a superior officer: Twenty for hours caging, three weeks collared unless justification can be provided. 4. Disobeying the commands of a superior officer in favour of a lower ranked officer: Thirty two hours caged. Four weeks of collaring unless justification can be provided. <> All indivdiuals who are under punishment will be subject to a fair hearing once time can be found. If it is found that they were unfairly punished they shall be subject to immediate release or shortened sentences. <> The Alpha The Beta The Elders The Pack Backup Rules The Pack Rules Regarding Backup. "Act. Like. A. Pack." If you want to be a lone hero, why're you seeking the collective support of a family that has the willingness to help however it can? Again, i stress: We're a pack. I'm clarifying this because a lot of people don't understand how the system works, why or the limitations. In saying this remember not to be shy about going to help people - UAC and mpd both utilize backup systems where the many outweigh the few. So embrace the Pack and help your brethren. All pack cellphones - given to people who complete the assessment - are trackable by basic means. Destroying them will lead us to the location of their last known transmission obviously. ALL pack members are expected to call for backup whenever a situation arises. Alone we are weak, together we are strong. In saying that when you -do- go to call for backup certain rules apply to make sure they the people coming to help you are both welcomed onto the scene and also know that there won't be a metric fuck tonne of whining. First and Foremost, actually calling backup. ---- 1. When you -are- calling for backup, do not one post it. Do it the following way: one - You Goes to grab phone poster Sneezes and scratches nuts two - You Dials the Packs hot teen sex line, pushes panic button. Whatever. You don't need to write us a story via text, all pack phones are auto set to panic dial on pushing 1 and hash key (#) This way it gives the attacker the opportunity to actually get the hell away from the scene and it gives them the chance to bitch you out and say: "I don't want the pack coming in," to which your retort ought to be: "You shoulda stopped me dialling them then." The Pack -acts- and is named like a Pack because it functions that way. We don't engage one-on-one, we engage mass-on-one. It is our strength at it's core beyond the morality we peddle. In relation to the actual Pack Chat in the event of failure simply fire off an i.m to another Pack member who will then relay the message. Once backup/support has been called for - get your asses in there assuming you can. If you're busy fingering someone, understandable, you can't make it. Elsewise if you're sitting staring at a porno, go and help your fellow Packies. ---- 2. When the help comes. What to do. When you've been called for help and you arrive on scene via tracking - wait until everybody posts. Both attacker -and- victim. If you rush in mid-post you won't know what's going on and it's a little bit unfair. At the same time, when you -do- arrive don't all approach from the front, the side or the back - use tactics. If six of you go to help someone - two front, two side, two back. Surround and corner the opponent - push them into a corner so they can't flee. Establish a post order. And -always- -always- stick to it. Make sure it works in favour of the lesser number of people. So if there's five of us and two of the attacker don't go: Packie a, b, c and d. Attacker a, b. Because thats four actions they have to deal with before they can even move. Be fair, be realistic. Do -not- be shy about going to help someone. If they have made the call there is some certain understanding that you -are- welcomed on the scene. This is 'feeling consent' to an extent because you try to understand if the person will allow it indirectly. If they don't want you on scene they'll say to the person - so once you go to make the call OOCLY inform them that theres people coming. We function just like UAC and mpd in that respect, so there -ought- to be no complaining. IF there is simply remind the person that it says in the M.C notecard that to fight one of us is to risk fighting us all. ---- 3. Complaints and the logic behind our attack style. People who complain about god modding and whatever else should be addressed in this manner: Uac and mpd both utilize pack-styled-attack methods which involve fighting in groups not alone. We're no different, we're named the Pack precisely -because- we're set to act as a group. People who -want- to fight alone or who want to be kidnapped etc - don't try to send a text. If you're intent is to be captured, mutilated and raped it'll make us all look like assholes if we trounce on somebodys head. The implication behind calling for help is that you do want it. Most of the other complaints have been addressed in this notecard; you should expect - unless prior arranged - to encounter a large deal of resistance form the Pack in instances where you're attacking one of our own. If the Alpha or Beta is on you can expect a cluster-fuck of pain to come down on your head, we're not the leads for no reason. Again I re-iterate. Tactics, tactics, tactics. Don't all approach from the front. Get behind them, be a rogue, be a ninja. Buttfuck them with a knife. Cut the backs of their legs. Cover people with rifles, but don't shoot into groups of allies. Be safe. And never be afraid to call for help. ---- [ Misc Information ] The Pack, being on the outskirts of the city, depends mostly on itself. Food and other staples are mainly provided by regularly trading minerals found in the ruins with the Haulers. Regular delivery is every (Saturday) and is stored in the fridge or in the larger crate further out near the ocean. Larger supplies like weapons and more advanced technology often require a trek to the mainland to meet with underground suppliers. Medicine is sparse as well. Some traditional meds come from the MCMC, however medics rely more on natural herbs, plants, seeds, and fruits collected out in the swamps. Foraging trips are a regular thing, and help is always encouraged. There’s a treasure trove of materials in the charred remains of the ruins, including metals, aged tech, etc. At times, these materials are collected and traded, or kept to fashion into tools the rest of the Pack can use. Tinkerers in the group are welcome to use these materials for the Pack’s benefit. Elder Pack members and Leads may periodically hold classes or training sessions for their particular branch. This is information that benefits the Pack as a whole and all are welcome to sit in or participate. Classes can include basic medical training, combat and defensive skills, the proper way to pounce a rabbit - you get the idea. Further to this the ruins themselves do have some wildlife, small animals such as dogs, cats or Foxes. Some of the food we eat comes from the natural wildlife which inhabits our territory - their lives only taken in times of dire food shortages. In this vein we also welcome people who play animals into the Pack. Pack Etiquette Ethos: "We engage the enemy as a group. Stronger together." Icly the pack are all given Standard Issue items once they become cubs. This includes: 1. A dictionary 2. A cell phone so you can be contacted and traced at all times. If one is broken - replace it. The cell phone allows for access to the packs Wi-fi den video feed after you input a password. 3. A gas mask. (Cannot and should not be used by others oocly given it's pack specific) 4. A basic spear, crafted by ruins material. 5. A pack arm band. << Rules >> 1. Obedience is not a choice. You -will- obey your superiors, failure to do so will lead to punishment unless good cause is provided. 2. You will not attack fellow pack members except in terms of self defense. 3. You will do as your told. If Alpha, Beta or Elder tell you to jump - you ask how high. 4. If you're in a conflict you will attempt to call for backup. We're a pack - The many vs the few. Many will win. 5. Even if you do not believe in bushido you will at least try to be of good character. ((Of course you can still be an asshole and whatnot but try not to let us find out)) 6. You will not bring strangers into the den without permission from Alpha beta or third in command. 7. You will keep an eye on our territory and defend it. Anyone found within our territory will be subject to ejection - preferably by means of negotiation but force if necessary. 8. Issues or not you will help a fellow pack member if they call for assistance. 9. Do not ignore calls in the main chat. This functions icly as our 'contact' service. 10. Look out for fellow pack members, make an effort icly to speak to them. 11. People coming near the den must be ejected. People standing on or near the surrounding ridge should be thrust out immediately. 12. Stir things with whoever you wish but don't bring the pack into a war. If you act alone you take the consequences alone. << Notes on the den >> -The den's watergate functions as a filter from the radioactivity and is safe to bathe in. -The boxes serve as a means of Ayr (currently) storing items for all pack members. This includes food, towels, ammunition and some basic handguns and melee weapons. -The den cannot be snuck into. The doors are blast doors with DNA verification. Ergo, you ain't getting in. -The whole den is surveyed by several cameras linked to a computer system which monitors the comings and goings in and around the den. -Our territory is a non negotiable matter icly. The pack lays claim to the bottom left quarter of the map. OOCLY this is not the case, but ICLY it is a falsity which we had not met resistance with. -The water in the pool area is frequently cleaned and filtered. -The fountain water is constantly checked for regularity due to recent poisoning. Questions/Concerns - IM Ayr Bosatsu or Angela Ritter The Ruins as a Whole The runis to most are simply a radioactive wasteland. Ayr, since becoming beta two years ago, has sought to endear the land on which they live - to bring its benefits to his family by communicating with it. As such he has turned to actually performing rituals - similarly to shamanistic ones, whilst adhering to set rules on Midian Magics - to encourage the lands prosperity. As such the Ruins have some wild life thriving within their confines. Plants, rabbits, some large mammals and of course the Pack all live and prosper on the land, self sufficiently striving to maintain the balance of nature. Though the Packs Purpose is primarily a family of hybrids who seek Hybrid liberation, they also seek to balance the land and keep it safe from the grasp of greedy corporations who would seek to use it. What the corporations do not know - until recently - is that the Pack sits atop one of few oil pockets left in the world. By no means is it vast, but it is a considerably fair amount which has caught the curiosity of many third parties throughout the world. Category:Factions